


【贱虫】祸不单行PWP/ABO

by XantheXin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: Parker总裁总是忘记自己的发情期，于是Wade决定来一次上门服务。





	【贱虫】祸不单行PWP/ABO

　  
Peter.Parker已经冷落他三个星期了，于是Wade一个人在留有Peter信息素的床上翻来覆去三个小时后，叹了口气，起身从衣柜里翻出几件为数不多的干净的衣服，接着又在楼下随便骑了一辆不知道是谁的摩托车，转动手把准备去公司找那个纽约工作狂。  
然后就有了下面的对话。  
“......所以你想怎么样？”Peter揪住了Wade的衣服，压低声音，这种赤裸裸的威胁让他感到不快，他最讨厌Wade总是有意无意的提起他那杂乱的发情期。  
“提醒一下你是个Omega的事实而已，Parker总裁。”Wade牵起Peter的手，然后把一个轻吻落在了他白皙的手背上，“你总不会把这个给搞忘了吧，我在家里等了你三个小时，结果连个影子都没看见。”  
“没时间，”Peter直接把手抽了出来，“我还要开会。”  
“不行，我来就刚刚大老远的过被你赶走，很委屈的。”Wade把手怀在胸前，以一种不容拒绝的口气说道，伴随的还有他那刺鼻的硝烟味的信息素。  
突然传来的味道让Peter有点喘不过气来，他觉得自己好像一点点丧失了力气，两个人的气味混杂在一起，让办公室不可避免地散发出一股浓烈又厚重的气息。  
他知道Wade的意图，但可惜的是，他对此好像真的没有任何办法。  
“你的味道太让我分心了。”Peter抽了抽鼻子说道，他的攻击性总在这时候会莫名其妙的消失。  
“我是故意的，Spidey。”Wade在感受到交融后便用膝盖顶住了Peter的双腿间，他的手抓住青年的下颚，强迫他张开嘴来，“你知道我的，我就喜欢耍赖。”  
“你真是个讨厌鬼，真正的讨厌鬼。”Peter顺着他的动作含糊的说道，声音中透着闷闷的不情愿。  
“你说什么就是什么。”Wade俯身吻上了他的鼻梁。  
接着是唇舌相贴，再然后Wade便用舌尖撬开了Peter的嘴唇，他轻轻舔合着青年的牙关，Peter因为这个动作被迫收起牙齿，于是Wade的舌头就顺势滑了进去，和眼前的人纠缠在一起。  
他被Wade吻得迷糊糊的，灼热的呼吸扑在了他的鼻尖，膝盖开始发软，Wade开始疯狂地取起Peter的气息，他们的身体贴合在一起，脸靠得很近，他甚至可以看见Peter脸上的绒毛，闻道他身上淡淡的香味。  
Peter情不自禁地颤了一下，脸上泛起了红潮，接着便可悲的发现自己真的硬了，Alpha的信息素是一件非常神奇的事情，特别是像Wade这种，信息素不同寻常的Alpha，哪怕他早有预料，也没能想象到那股刺鼻又浓烈的硝烟味会如此强烈。  
“Wade......”Peter认命地开口说道，“我只有一个小时。”  
“足够了。”Wade觉得自己过于亢奋的情绪几乎要不正常了，虽然他好像就没有正常过。  
他们从房门上滚到了沙发里，Wade就这样前一步几乎直接压制在了Peter的身上，而右手则按住了青年的胸膛，占有欲无法抑制的在这种情况下没有掩饰的展露出来。Peter从深吻里抽身，唇齿间的细长银丝还挂在他的舌尖上，他轻喘不断，弓起腰身不停地蹭着Wade的鼻尖，熟悉的体温隔着西装和领带在他的胸口处侵染开来。  
“你其实也挺粘人的。”Wade指出了这个事实，只是Peter现在并不想去理会他。  
Parker总裁伸手抓住Wade那坑坑洼洼的脑袋然后把他和自己压得更近一些，而Wade则把他衣服上的纽扣被一颗一颗的解开。  
敞开的衣领让Peter觉得一阵哆嗦，Wade拉下对方的裤链后把它脱下来扔到了地上，对方抚摸的触感顺着脖颈，脊背，腰间，最终落在了尾骨，Peter能感到四角裤被一个力量拉扯着，他只有配合着抬起小腿让布料滑下去。  
Omega的情潮在身体里蔓延，Wade抓起Peter的性器，让两个人的身体挨在一起，他伸手按揉着，直到看见明显地挺立才停止了动作，Wade已经控制了局面，Peter只能难耐的挣扎着，但这种不痛不痒的动作在Wade的眼里只算得上是邀请。  
Peter的呼吸渐渐紊乱，杏褐色的眼睛被生理泪水湿润过后看起来越发让人感到兴奋，Wade在那眸中不知道是否看到了某种渴望，他将手指往下探去，在Omega的穴口处打着圆圈，指腹试探性地一路按下着，时轻时重得磨蹭着附近的内壁。  
Wade将他体内的液体带了出来让它们黏在了Peter的大腿根上，Parker总裁显然已经被他弄得完全发情了，盈在他鼻尖的味道让Wade觉得自己的大脑一抽一抽的，Peter的肠道紧紧地吸附着他的手指，那表面不平的指腹在里面来回进出，粗糙的皮肤刮在粘膜上，惹得Peter的大腿开始微微抖动，平坦的腹部也随着急促有凌乱的呼吸上下起伏。  
Peter在Wade的注视下把双手握成了拳头，前列腺的快感在指尖的刮擦下越来越明显，“别弄了......”在第三根手指进去后Peter半眯着眼睛，他只觉得下腹一阵阵刺激快速传遍全身，呼吸越发困难。  
“你越不喜欢，我就越要弄。”Wade又往里面加了一根手指，并在敏感点上加重了按揉和抽插的力道。  
剧烈的来回动作带起淫靡的水声，他都不敢承认自己被Wade的手指操得发软，整个办公室都弥漫着Omega浓郁的味道，这样的刺激只能让Wade愈加心烦意乱。  
“Wade...你这个....”他的话还没有说完，就被Wade的动作弄得脚心连同脚趾都朝内蜷缩了起来，他直接往青年的敏感点撞去，惹得Peter尖叫了一声，他的性器在Wade精干的小腹上上下摩擦着，微疼的刺激就像火上浇油一样让他溺于快感之中。  
Wade好像嗅得到Peter今早沐浴完还带着潮湿沐浴液的沁鼻味道，他深吸一口气，用右手把Peter的手牢牢固定在原处，再用左手的食指指尖撬开Peter的牙关，“我现在没有时间给你准备。”他们四肢交缠在一起，性器抵在他的会阴处，他的腿被分得很开，Peter有些无助的握紧拳心，这个时候体格差便毫无保留的展现了出来，他一边说一边将自己的性器抵在了穴口处，在轻轻磨蹭了几下后便推了进去。  
Peter浑身哆嗦地咬着嘴唇没有再反抗，Wade轻拍了下Peter的大腿，于是青年便顺从地抬起腰身，他忍不住动了动，胸腔里全身既满足又难受的感觉，心底压抑的情欲还在喧嚣着想要更多，他甚至没有意识到自己正随着Wade抽插的动作而摆动腰身，肉体拍打和性器抽插带出的水声都让Wade在心里得倒了极大的满足感，他就喜欢这样乱糟糟的Peter.Parker。  
蜘蛛感应能让他清晰的感到Wade的性器在他身体里的形状，Peter的大腿痉挛地抖动起来，他胸前的皮肤还在不断地被Wade用舌头舔弄着，性器在他的身体里换着角度搓刺着，比之前强烈数倍的快感让青年感到不知所措，随着冲撞而不断分泌出粘液。  
一次次加快地冲撞让Peter一时眼花缭乱，Wade咬住他的耳垂，他知道Peter在床上一向不怎么出声，他只会发出那种断续的咽呜和低吟，就算有时候Wade坏心眼地把他弄哭也是如此。  
他很少会用信息素去诱导Peter，毕竟这对他来说完全是多此一举，但今天不一样，他今天就是铁了心要和Peter作对。  
Wade用他那粗糙的手掌在Peter的腰间狠狠拧了一把，性器还在Peter的体内冲撞着，他俯下身舔弄起他耳后的皮肤，接着贴在Peter耳边用低沉声线说道：“你不是一直都不喜欢我的信息素吗？”  
这句充满暗示性的话直接让青年下意识挺直了脊背，而下一秒他便因突然从脖颈处传递来的温热潮湿而直接低喘出声，吻从脖颈处慢慢往下，Peter想要死死咬住下唇，整个身子从胸口处开始酥麻。  
“Wade！”Peter有些失态地叫了出来，指尖紧紧地抵在掌心，然涌起的滔天快感将他的理智淹没，这个认知让他愈加激烈的被动，“给我住手......！”  
“没关系，这里只有我和你。”Wade开始咧嘴笑了起来，他现在真的一点都没有内疚感。  
一片难耐的燥热，渴求的欲望迫切地开始寻求在出口，Peter的身体发烫，浑身不停的颤抖，Alpha的信息素像一层层热浪将他打湿，他的脸迅速蔓延起一片绯红，杏褐色的眼睛以一种凶恶的神情盯着对方，却只换来Wade一副胜利者的表情。  
“......啊哈...我......”再也控制不住的呻吟从喉咙里传出，Peter能感到Wade爆发的信息素在空气里蔓延，身下被贯穿的节奏不停，Peter努力不让对方看见自己隐忍的表情。  
Wade继续低声发笑，察觉到的Peter有点愤恨地摆脱了他的束缚然后一口咬在了他肩头伤疤交横的地方，但Wade只是丝毫不在意地扭了扭脖子，他保持与之前一样的频率，任由Peter肆虐自己的皮肤，全身布满疤痕男人快速挺动着腰身，感受着身下青年一阵阵颤动的呻吟声。  
Wade把自己的呼吸都喷在了Peter几乎颤抖着的耳尖，交融的信息素让青年不由地用双腿迎上去环住了自己的腰身，两具灼热的身体毫无章节的搅合在一起，Peter将头深深埋在了他刚刚咬过的肩上，全身像高烧一样滚烫。　  
“我...哈啊......要是被Anna骂了的话，”Peter想要扯Wade的头发，却苦恼地发现自己什么都碰不到，“你就...哈......一个月都...别想进我的家。”  
“就你那个破装置能难倒我？”Wade舔了舔嘴角，接着用手抹掉Peter额角的汗，“就算把你的房子炸了我都要把你从里面拽出来。”  
难以承受的快感让Peter直接尖叫了起来，他的腰下意识地越抬越高，无尽的炽热将Wade包裹起来，每次一次摩擦都换来更加柔软有力的收缩。  
Peter微微半眯着眼睛，倾侧着脑袋似乎想要和他接吻，于是Wade便张开嘴舔舐起Peter湿润的口腔，搅拌的水声撞在耳膜上有着扰乱心智的奇怪冲击感，一吻结束后Wade便忍不住吸了一口气，Omega体内的温度让他的快感越来越密集。  
Peter浑身上下燃烧起的欲火简直可以完全吞噬他此刻的理智，Wade将他的腿高高抬起，Peter只有臀部以上的部位是贴在沙发上的，他的脚趾在空中蜷起又展开，却还是挣动不开腰肢上的手。  
性器在柔软的甬道内不断深入进出，压抑的闷哼与肉体碰撞的情色水声在宽阔的办公室里回响，快感一波波涌上心头，性器已经抵在了生殖腔口，“你要是怀孕了就不会去公司上班了吧。”Wade说出的每一个字都清晰无比。  
“哈啊......你想的美...我才...啊......不会给你这个牛油果生孩子...”Peter能感受到自己血管下迸发出的剧烈心跳，他的话被Wade撞的断断续续的，在情潮的影响下他浑身都软成了一滩水，只是插入就差点让他提前进入高潮，但他依然抗拒着不想让Wade进去。  
“那我得想想别的办法。”Wade模仿着惋惜的语气，他用手指抚过两人身体相连的地方，那儿已经湿黏一片。在被这样强势的alpha信息素侵袭下，Peter很难抗拒omega的本能。  
“我可以自取。”Wade用手托起了Peter的沉甸甸的脑袋，青年柔软细腻的头发穿过他的指缝又垂了下来。  
Omega的面颊从汗里透出一片潮红，不知道是慌张还是情欲，“哈......我是认真的...”Peter说，“我不要生孩子......”  
“好好好，我知道了。”Wade撇嘴回答道，他本来就是想开个玩笑，但Peter这样的反应还是让他有点莫名拔脑。  
性器又从生殖口退了出来，Wade呼吸着从Peter口中遗落出的温度，Peter感觉身体一轻，没来得及挣扎便被强行翻了过来，Wade把手放在他光滑的背部，Peter在颠簸中说不出话来，他极其想往前躲，但Wade又拉住他的脚踝把他扯了回来。  
“哈啊......我要开会了...”Peter把头转过来说道，“能...哈...不能快点结束了......”  
“你真是太啰嗦了，蜘蛛侠。”Wade用力吻上了他，但Peter现在明显没什么心思接吻，他把脑袋向前探了一寸，接着像是报复一样一口咬破了Wade的嘴唇。  
Wade嘶了一下嘴，下身顶弄的动作开始加快，以至于Peter觉得自己又被顶到了生殖口，身体里面好像变得乱七八糟，整个内壁在骤然间剧烈收缩，Wade知道对方已经快要到极限了，Peter的目光失焦地看着他的方向，眼角泛着红，嘴微微张开，零碎的呻吟还在从里面冒出。  
两人的身体贴合得没有任何缝隙，大腿因刺激不停地颤抖，Omega的分泌液溢满了穴口周围的肌肤，泛红的纹痕若隐若现。  
Peter剧烈地喘着气，他射出的精液有一部分溅到了Wade的小腹上，而Wade则是毫不客气地射在了他的肚子里，以至于他觉得自己的下腹好像有什么满得快溢出来一样涨得难受。  
“你满意了？”Peter扯过一旁的纸巾，把下身的泥泞给擦干净，“满意了就给我回去，我晚上会过来的。”  
“你生气了？”Wade拧了拧他那并不存在的眉毛。  
“没有。”Peter看了一眼自己凌乱的西装，然后用手扶住自己的额头。  
“......你绝对生气了。”  
END.


End file.
